The Dementor's Kiss
by I love Neville
Summary: Sequel to "Draco's Cousin." The Longbottoms and George Weasley's son, who is staying with them, are attacked in the dead of night. Bad summary, sorry, I know, but that's all I can think of. New chapter, please read and review.
1. The Attack

"Okay, Nev. Is Fred asleep?" I asked my husband as I looked up from my book.

"Hannah, honey, I'm not _completely _incompetent." Neville said, getting into bed, toothpaste foam dripping from his mouth. "I think so. That, or watching TV in his room."

"It's late, Nev. He should be asleep. So should our godson."

"It's 10:00. It's Saturday night. They're 12 and 14."

"Sorry. And the triplets?"

"What?" asked Neville, already half asleep.

"The. TRIPLETS. You know, Alice, Frank and Eric? Them? Our 6-month olds?!"

"The triplets!" he yelped, running from the bed. "They're still downstairs!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then read some more. A couple minutes later though, I heard,

"Hannah! RUN! They're here!"

"What? Who? I thought we were safe!"

"Dementors! RUN! I got the babies, you get Fred!"

My old cat, Oliver, yowled and jumped on my neck like a scarf. I ran to my son's room, plastered with Chudley Cannons posters, and screamed, "Fred! Fred, honey, get up!" I was hysterical. Dementors? Loose in London?

"Hi, Mum." he murmured groggily, "Are the pancakes done? You said you'd make some." I was tempted to let him dream on, but I didn't want my son Kissed by the Dementors.

"Freddy, there are Dementors outside! Dad's got the babies, but we've gotta get out! Come on!"

"Dementors? Mum- but, how?"

"I don't know! Just get Dodger and run! Please!"

He grabbed my old stuffed dragon and sprinted to the door. Then he burned his hand. "Mum! The house's on fire!"

"Out the window! OUT! Freddy, just get out of here! Please!" I pushed out the escape ladder and threw him on.

"Mum, you gotta get on too!" he screamed, terrified.

"I've gotta find Daddy! Just go! Just-just go."

"M-Mum. Please, I'm scared! Please, come with me!"

"Fred Draco Longbottom, you get down that ladder NOW."

I didn't want to be cruel, but he wasn't my only kid, and Neville had a big heart, but he wasn't exactly the most organized person, and although I was a klutz too, I wasn't as likely to drop the babies.

"NO!" I heard Neville shriek "NO!"

"NEVILLE!"

"HANNAH, GET OUT! THE BABIES WERE KISSED! RUN! GET FRED, GRAB A BROOM AND GET OUT! THERE ARE OLD DEATH EATERS HERE!"

"What about you!?" The babies... they were Kissed... the _babies_.

"WAIT, HANNAH, ISN'T FRED WEASLEY SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT?! I'LL BE FINE, YOU JUST GET THE FREDS!"

I grabbed my Firebolt and flew down to the basement, avoiding the flames as best I could. My legs burned, my eyes stung and watered and my chest felt like it was about to explode, but I needed to save my godson.

"Fred! Fred, get up! Fred, there are Dementors! Meet your cousin outside, get away, run! The babies were Kissed!"

14-year-old Fred was quicker on the update then my son had been. He leapt from the bed, grabbed his wand and out shot a wolf Patronus. I did the same, and out shot a silvery dolphin.

"Just run, Fred! Run! Take my broom, and get out!" I shoved the Firebolt into his arms.

"HELP!" Neville cried.

"NEV! _NEV! _Fred, get OUT! I gotta help Uncle Neville, just run! Run with Fred, run anywhere, but neither of you look back! Don't help! Just get to your mum and dad's, or Harry's, or Ron's, or Draco's, just go!"

"Aunt Hannah, we can't make it that far!" cried Fred, mortified at my husbands screams.

I saw a silver toad gallop along, trying to fight dozens of Dementors. One grabbed Neville, and started to Kiss him.

"Get out with my son, Fred William Weasley, get out! My babies were just Kissed, so you two get out!"

"Okay, I'll try!" his face was grubby, tear tracks showing his pale skin, his orange freckles glowing neon from his fear.

"Please just go!"

He ran, and I burst through the door and fought off the Dementor hurting Neville. A human hand knocked me out, and when I woke up, a dead owl was on my chest, staining my pajamas with blood. It was Archimedes, my son's barn owl. Oliver ran over, limping, and nuzzled me. I watched my house burn up in flames, then noticed that Archimedes had a letter attached to his leg with Spellotape. It was made from Muggle magazine clippings, and it read:

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom,_

_We have your eldest son, your godson and your husband hostage. We also have Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, your grandmother-in-law, under our Imperious Curse. She has not yet done anything she will regret. Not __**yet**__. You owe me a fight. We have left you your other children for you to bury. They have been Kissed, and they will soon die. The Kiss is usually fatal. You may go to the Ministry, but they will not find your family. Come to the Shrieking Shack by the end of the week, or watch Mrs. Augusta Longbottom kill her family, then her self, one by one. Starting with your dear husband._

_From,_

_Vladimir Grayback_

Vladimir Grayback? Fenrir's son? He wanted to avenge his dad, and he had killed three of my children in doing so. And he was ready to kill my whole family. Maybe I had killed _his _only family. If so, I felt a little bad. But he wasn't going to touch any more of mine.


	2. The Ministry

"I need to see the Minister!" I screamed at the young witch, who was chewing bubblegum. The stroller with my Demented babies rattled as I ran.

"I need your name and age, Miss. And the reason you must see the Minister of Magic." she said calmly.

"Dementors just attacked my house! Look at my babies!" I shrieked as she stared into the triplets' blank eyes.

"Very cute. I still need an age and name."

"Hannah Malfoy Longbottom, age 32!"

"Hannah?" asked a voice, "What're you doing here?"

"You can see him in 2 weeks time, Ma'am." said the blond witch

"2 weeks?! That's too late! I need to see him now!" I was crying now.

"Hannah, come here." said the same voice.

I ran to the voice, "Percy! Percy, please." I shouted, "My whole family! He took them all. Them all. All of them. All of them!"

"Come on, Hannah. Come to my office, tell me what happened." he took me into a red office.

"I-I have a letter."

He took my letter and read it over, mouthing the words.

"They took Neville? And the Freds? My nephew?" he asked, horrified.

"Yes. They-they're gone. Look at my babies!" I pushed the stroller in front of him. He gazed into the eyes of Eric, then looked away from him, unable to look anymore.

"You know that George and Angelina are in the Bahamas for their anniversary?" asked Percy sadly.

"That's why Fred was over."

"Weasley," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister, "you called?"

"Yes Minister. I did. You see, Hannah Longbottom-you know her husband-"

"Yes," Kingsley interrupted, surprised, "yes, I do. Neville's a friend of mine. I hope he's fine?..."

"Actually," said Percy, suddenly very angry, "Dementors attacked Hannah's house, taking Neville, her son and her godson, my-my-" he gulped and wiped his eyes, then sat up straight and said, "her godson, or my nephew, hostage. And they Kissed her 6-month-old triplets."

"What? We need to help them, obviously!" he turned to face me, and asked kindly, "Do you have any evidence? Your babies are obviously proof enough, but the Ministry still likes as much as available."

"We have a letter, sir." Percy handed him the letter.

"Only a week?" he stared at me and Percy. "Weasley, take off from work. The whole family should. And Mrs. Longbottom, you should rest. Help us with the search though; we may need you."

I nodded and said "What about the fight?"

"We don't want to put you in danger, but you may have to fight him. I'm sorry."

I sighed. Kingsley yelled something, but I barely heard.

"You called, Minister?" asked a dreamy voice.

"Yes, Lovegood, I did. Neville's wife is here, and well," he retold my story.

"Hannah?" asked Luna, her voice no longer dreamy and unconcerned, she patted my back "Hannah, are you okay?" she looked up, "Where will she stay? If her house has burned down, she can't go back. She can stay at my house, I have a guest room."

"Good, Luna. She can stay with you. Goodnight."

* * *

"The Nargles won't bother you, right?" she showed me my room.

"No, Luna, thanks. I'll be fine." I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up, Luna was making breakfast. Pancakes, with chocolate chips. Fred's favorite.

"Hannah, they have a lead!" cried Luna happily, flipping a pancake absentmindedly as a new one fell to the floor.


	3. Letters

"A lead?" I yelped, "A genuine lead? Already?"

"Yes. I was surprised too. I hope that everyone is okay. They aren't sure, but they think they heard of a werewolf staying near the Leaky Cauldron." When I looked dismayed she said, "I doubt it's anything, but please let us help."

"No, no, I want you to help. It's just that... Neville doesn't even know yet..." I said, breaking off.

"What is it, Hannah?" asked Luna, setting a pancake in front of me

"I'm pregnant!" I cried "I've known for a week. I was going to tell him today! It's a boy, and he's due in a few months!"

"Oh, Hannah!" Luna said, "Don't worry, we'll find him. And the Freds. But Kingsley needs to know about the pregnancy. I don't think he'll be angry that you haven't already told him, I mean, last night was awful! But you really shouldn't fight the werewolf if you're having a baby."

"I need to tell George." I sniffed, "Or do he and Angelina already know?"

"No, they don't... are you sure you want to be the one to tell them?" she asked hesitantly

"I think George, and probably Angelina too, would rather get an owl from me then from Kingsley. I _am _his godmother."

She handed me an absurd quill and said "You can use Gurdyroot. He's my new owl; Dean got it for me instead of a ring."

"You're getting married?" I asked

"Yes, he proposed a week ago! It's going to be quiet, you know. Dad, Dean's parents, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, you, Neville and of course, all the kids!" she beamed "Nothing too fancy, no big thing like Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Great." I was happy for her, but I was just so upset.

_Dear Angelina and George,_

_How are you doing? I hope it's good, because I have some really bad news. The family was attacked last night. Our house burned down and the whole family was taken hostage by Dementors except for me. Your Fred was taken with them, and the triplets were Kissed. I need to fight Fenrir Greyback's son or Neville's grandmother, now under the Imperious, will kill them all, then herself. I'm pregnant, and if we don't make it through this, you're my unborn son's godparents, along with Freddie's. We don't know where they are. I'm staying with Luna._

_Hannah_

Teardrops splattered the parchment, soaking the ink into an indecipherable blob. I beckoned Gurdyroot over and sent him off with the letter. An hour latter, a flustered looking owl flew through the window. Stooped over a cup of hot cocoa, I didn't see Gurdyroot arrive, but Luna tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Well, at least it's not a Howler. They don't seem angry at you."

"That's good." I murmured, talking more to myself. I stared down at George's hurried scrawl.

_Hannah,_

_Are you okay? We're coming over to Luna's right away. What grudge would Greyback's kid have with you? Never mind. And Fred- well, your family's in trouble too. We just gotta do what we can. We don't mean to seem unconcerned, but I can't lose another Fred and, we're trying to cope, still. I'll see you in a few, just stay there. Congratulation s about the baby._

_George_

_P.S. It's me, Angelina. George can't lose another Fred, and I can't lose my son. I can't believe that Augusta won't be strong-willed, but resisting the Imperious is hard. We're all so worried, even after the war, and we were so much more scared when we heard. Contact the others, Hermione, Harry, Ron, the bunch; I don't know if they're okay or not. I'm so sorry about the triplets, that's just horrible beyond compare. _

_Angelina_

"Luna?" I asked meekly, "Luna, George and Angelina are coming over. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Dean and I are spending the day at Diagon Ally. Just don't eat the dirigible plums. Or the freshwater plimpies. I'm making plum pie and plimpie soup tonight." she smiled dreamily and hummed a high-pitched tune as she made dough out of a green, wheat-like plant.

"Hon?" called a man's voice, "Hon, are you home?"

"Coming, Dean, coming!" she called back, and she skipped away, me trailing morosely. Dean's eyes widened a bit when he saw me, then his face broke out in a grin.

"Hannah? What're you doing here? Is Neville around?" he craned his neck above my shoulders, "What about the kids? Oh, and Luna," he turned to Luna, "I brought Seamus, is that okay? Great."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I suppose so. Will he be your best man?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Hannah, didn't expect you here!" cried Seamus, beaming. "Neville here?" his freckled, boyish face split into a grin.

"Boys, can I talk to you?" asked Luna, taking the mens' shoulders and leading them away. They whispered for a while, and when they came back, Seamus's face was chalk-white and there was pink tinged on Dean's dark cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." said Dean, "I can't believe it... I asked you where everyone is... and you have no idea..."

"It's okay. How would you know?" I smiled weakly. "I'm gonna owl the rest of the family, friends too, just to see. Can I still use Gurdyroot?"

"Of course."

I nodded and started to write.

_Dear Potter Clan,_

_I was attacked by Dementors last night, the whole family was. They took Neville and the Freds. The triplets were Kissed. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. We are looking for them, and if we don't find them then I have to fight Greyback's kid in a few days at the Shrieking Shack. _

_Hannah_

_P.S. I'm pregnant with a boy._

I looked up. Seamus was getting some milk from the fridge. He opened it and squirted the white stuff into his mouth like Fred did, gulping it down and getting it everywhere.

"Seamus, how does this sound?" I asked, making him jump. He capped up the milk, read over my letter and said, "Well, apart from the obviousness of the horrible message, it's fine." then, "You're pregnant?"

So I repeated the message multiple times, instead with "Dear Weasley Clan" and "Dear Malfoy Clan" and such, adding "What about Mr and Mrs. Weasley? And Bill and Fleur?" to the Weasley's.

I got Harry's response first.

_Dear Hannah,_

_We're all fine, luckily. Teddy Lupin, Rose and Hugo were sleeping over with James, Al and Lily, so they're okay too. I can't believe what happened! That' s really terrible, I hope everything turns out okay. I think that Andromeda is okay too. I can't believe they Kissed the babies; they may have been out of control. Congrats on the baby._

_Harry and Ginny_

Then Ron's.

_BLOODY HELL!_

_-Ron_

Then Hermione's, who thought that her husband's attempt at sympathy and understanding wasn't so great.

_Dear Hannah,_

_How in Merlin's pants did Dementors find your house? I though that Neville was Secret Keeper? I guess that's not the point, though. Oooh, I hope you're all okay. The in-laws are fine, along with Bill's family; they're touched that you asked about them. Good luck, and congratulations on the baby!_

_Hermione_

And lastly, Draco.

_Dear Han,_

_Wow, Dementors attacked the place?_ _Darn, I was starting to like ol' Big Butt Longbottom. (Kidding) Actually, he's kind of cool. Fred was taken too? That's just awful. Poor kid. The twin Weasel's kid too? That's too bad, that kid was decent. I'm gonna kill Greyback's kid. Anyway, Scorpius, Romilda and I are all fine, and I'm excited for another nephew. Oh, did you hear about Goyle? Asked about you in Azkaban, I heard. I think he still likes you, remember your first year? He tried to kill some Muggle kid, the oaf. Don't worry, the kid's fine. _

_Draco_


End file.
